


Touched For the Very First Time

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Oswald and Edward finally have their first date.





	

Oswald nervously sipped his wine. 

 

Ed took a drink and gave Oswald a nod. “This is nice,” he said.

 

“Isn’t it?” Oswald asked excitedly, his voice coming out louder than he’d intended. He cleared his throat. “It’s just nice to finally do this after so long waiting. All of the obstacles.” He glared and murmured, “The blonde obstacles who love reading and coming back from the dead.” 

 

Ed pushed up his glasses and looked at Oswald. “No need to speak ill of the dead.”

 

“I’m not,” Oswald said. “I’m just saying that silly little relationship got in the way of us doing this.” 

 

“Convenient for you she had an accident then,” Ed said. 

 

Oswald tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a little. 

 

Ed finished off his glass and held it out to Oswald. “Could you pour me some more please?” he asked.

 

As Oswald filled the glass, he nervously said, “You know, it’s wonderful going on a date with someone I’m already friends with. The one downside is what to talk about. We already know each other so well.” 

 

“We don’t have to talk,” Ed pointed out. 

 

Oswald looked at him with surprise. His heart raced. “That’s true… We could…” 

 

Ed took one more sip of wine before setting the glass down. “We could,” he agreed. 

 

Oswald stared at Ed. Even though Ed had agreed to go on a date with him, this still didn’t feel real. The idea that he could finally just reach out and touch Ed was surreal. He forced himself to push aside his nerves and grab Ed’s collar pulling him close and kissing him roughly.

 

Ed kissed back, just as rough and hard. 

 

Oswald pulled away and kissed up Ed’s neck. He softly said in his ear, “I love you.” 

 

“Love is a very precious and rare thing,” Ed said. 

 

Oswald furrowed his eyebrows at that response. 

 

Ed kissed him again and then said, “I want to go up to your bedroom.” 

 

Oswald let out a nervous breath and said, “Let’s do that.” 

 

 

Oswald did his best to look confident as he walked across the room and sat down on his bed. He crossed his arms and said, “Get naked for me. Now.” 

 

Ed smiled and said, “Whatever you say, Mister Mayor.” 

 

Oswald let out a half-shriek, half-giggle and quickly covered his mouth to try to stifle it. 

 

Ed kicked off his shoes, then slid socks off. He undid his tie and playfully threw it at Oswald. Oswald giggled happily. Ed pulled off his jacket and sweater then unbuttoned his shirt. 

 

“Come here,” Oswald said.

 

Ed crawled across the bed over to Oswald. Oswald ran his hand over Ed’s chest and stomach. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Oswald told him. He kissed him and then said, “Now continue undressing.” 

 

Ed pulled his belt off and wrapped it around Oswald’s neck. 

 

“What are you doing?” Oswald asked, not sure if he was uncomfortable or excited. 

 

“I don’t know. What did you do to Isabella?” Ed asked, yanking on the belt.

 

“Nothing!” Oswald said. It was technically true. These days he had employees to do things for him. 

 

“What do men do in bed?” Ed asked in Oswald’s ear.

 

“What?” Oswald asked. “Is this a riddle or are you really asking?” 

 

“They lie!” Ed said. He laughed. “Isn’t that a good one?” Since Oswald didn’t seem to appreciate it the first time, he repeated, “What do men do in bed? They lie!” As he spoke, he pulled his belt tight around Oswald’s neck.

 

“Do not murder me,” Oswald said with annoyance, kicking and shoving at Ed. 

 

Ed rolled his eyes and said, “I’m not. I just don’t like the idea of going into this relationship without you being honest with me.” He undid the belt and tossed it away. 

 

Oswald sighed and said, “I had your girlfriend killed. I didn’t know when to bring it up.” 

 

Ed nodded and said, “Glad that’s out of the way.” He kissed Oswald and then wiggled out of his pants and tossed them aside. He smiled and asked, “What would you like me to do for you?” 

 

Oswald looked over Ed admiringly. He ran a hand down his body. He tried his best to hide his nervousness and sound commanding as he said, “You can start by sucking my dick.” 

 

“You got it, Mister Mayor,” Ed said. He started pulling Oswald’s clothes off. Oswald happily helped him. 

 

Ed removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand. When Oswald was naked, he started lightly sucking his dick. 

 

Oswald moaned. “Harder,” he said. 

 

Ed lifted his head. “Sorry. I’ve never done this before.”

 

“I understand,” Oswald said. He grabbed Ed’s face and said, “But, please try for me.”

 

Ed started sucking it again, bobbing his head and trying to get as much in his mouth as he could. Oswald pushed down on Ed’s head, guiding it up and down. 

 

“Good,” Oswald said. He moaned happily. He groaned and arched his back. “I’m going to climax!” he shouted.

 

Ed lifted up his head just in time and Oswald came all over his chest. He pulled Oswald’s face up against his chest and said, “Lick it up.” 

 

Oswald groaned and happily complied. 

 

Ed petted his hair and laughed a little as he said, “It was very cute how eagerly you licked that all up.” 

 

Oswald felt a little embarrassed but since Ed’s voice seemed approving, he said, “Thank you.” 

 

“Roll over for me,” Ed said.

 

Oswald crossed his arms and asked, “Are you telling me what to do?” 

 

Ed kept petting his hair. “I’m telling you that I want you,” he said. “I want to have you right now.”

 

Oswald groaned. “God, you’re amazing,” he told him. He kissed him hard. Ed kissed back for a moment, then pushed Oswald onto his stomach.  
Ed slapped Oswald’s ass hard. Oswald giggled. 

 

“Do you like that?” Ed asked.

 

“No,” Oswald lied, embarrassed.

 

Ed spanked him again, harder. 

 

“I mean, you can do it if you want…” Oswald murmured.

 

Ed smiled affectionately and lightly ran his fingers over Oswald’s ass. “You have such an incredible body. Just beautiful.” 

 

Oswald grinned. “Thank you,” he said. 

 

“Do you have lubricant?” Ed asked him. 

 

Oswald frowned. “Oh, I, um… I guess I didn’t prepare. I thought maybe since it was the first date we’d just… kiss.”

 

“Is that all you want to do?” Ed asked.

 

“No!” Oswald said immediately. “I want to! I’m just not prepared.”

 

“We could always go without it,” Ed said. He started tracing Oswald’s asshole with his finger.

 

Oswald gasped softly. He didn’t love the idea of having sex for the first time without lubricant, but he really didn’t want Ed to ditch him for some woman. “Okay,” he said. “Whatever you want.”

 

Ed laughed and said, “Oswald, I’m kidding.” He patted Oswald’s ass and then said, “I have lubricant in my jacket pocket.” 

 

As Ed grabbed his jacket, he said, “I came prepared. I figured you wouldn’t make me wait.” 

 

Oswald rolled over and frowned. “Why?” he asked. He could hear flashes of his mother’s voice talking about the kind of women who ended up alone because they gave it away too easily.

 

Ed put a hand under Oswald’s chin and said, “Because when you know you know. It’s mean to be. Right?”

 

Oswald grinned. “Right.” 

 

Ed said, “Roll over again.” 

 

He pulled Oswald’s his up and started licking his asshole hard. Oswald moaned.

 

“Oh, Edward,” he shouted. He gripped his bedframe. “Do that harder.” 

 

Ed kept rimming him hard as Oswald moaned and writhed underneath him. 

 

Ed lifted up his head and started lubricating his fingers. “I want you so bad,” he told Oswald.

 

Oswald smiled. “More than anyone, right?”

 

“More than anyone alive,” Ed told him. 

 

It stung to hear Ed specify ‘alive.’ He wondered if Ed would always be hung up on his dead girlfriend and Oswald would always just be second place. He tried to push the thought away.

 

“Are you ready?” Ed asked.

 

“Yes,” Oswald said, letting out a breath and preparing himself. Ed pushed his fingers into him. Oswald gasped. 

 

“You’re so attractive,” Ed told him as he pushed his fingers deep into Oswald. “You’re handsome and smart and successful.” 

 

Oswald moaned softly as Ed moved his fingers back and forth. “I need your dick now,” Oswald said breathily. 

 

Ed lubricated his cock and pulled Oswald’s hips up. “Whatever you want, Mister Mayor,” he said. He started gently pushing into him.

 

Oswald moaned and rocked his hips back. 

 

“Does that feel good?” Ed asked.

 

“Yes!” Oswald shouted. “More!”

 

Ed pushed deep into him. 

 

Oswald moaned and gripped the bedframe. “I love you so much,” he said. 

 

Ed started fucking him harder. Oswald arched his back happily underneath him. 

 

“Tell me you’re all mine,” Oswald said.

 

“I’m all yours,” Ed told him. He kissed down his neck as he fucked him. “I don’t care about anyone else.” 

 

“You belong to me,” Oswald said as he rocked his hips back against him.

 

“All yours,” Ed agreed. He kissed up the other side of Oswald’s neck. 

 

Oswald moaned. Ed pushed deep into him as he came. He slowly pulled out and then wrapped his arms tightly around Oswald.

 

Oswald nuzzled against Ed’s chest. “That was magical,” he said. He glanced over at Ed to gauge his reaction, trying not to be obvious about it. 

 

Ed immediately noticed Oswald looking at him. He kissed his forehead and said, “It was magical for me too. I think we make an incredible team.” Ed squeezed Oswald closed and rubbed his back. 

"Keep doing that until I fall asleep," Oswald said, closing his eyes.

"Of course," Ed said as he continued rubbing Oswald's back.


End file.
